


Ride the Wave

by Selah



Category: Jrock, lynch. (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:34:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27310522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selah/pseuds/Selah
Summary: The consequences of one forgotten umbrella were more than Akinori had been expecting.
Relationships: Akinori/Hazuki (lynch.)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: VK Yaoi 2020 Challenges





	Ride the Wave

**Author's Note:**

> Written for VKY's October challenge, using Leonid Afremov's [Farewell To Anger](https://fineartamerica.com/featured/farewell-to-anger-leonid-afremov.html) as inspiration. I absolutely pulled a surname for Hazuki straight out of my ass because I needed one. Same with Akinori, the same one I gave him all the other times I've needed one.

In hindsight, he probably should have been paying more attention to where he was walking, but at the time Akinori had been singularly focused on getting where he was going. And he hadn't been the only one, the sidewalk filled with people with ducked heads hurrying in both directions. No one wanted to linger in the cold and wet, so he wasn't sure if it was a miracle it hadn't happened sooner … or fate that it happened right then. Colliding bodily with another person, he stammered a few apologies as he tried to hurry on his way, rain falling on his bare head.

“Nishida-san?”

That was enough to catch his attention. Stopping and glancing back, he had to admit the face looked familiar, but he couldn't put a name to it.

“It's Tanaka, from Receiving? Umbrella break or something? You look terrible,” the other man said all at once, head tilted quizzically. “Come on, my place is just up here, I should have a spare umbrella you can borrow.”

“Oh, I…. That's very kind of you, Tanaka-san, but I don't want to be any trouble.”

“Would it make you feel better if I said I insist?” Tanaka asked, a playful smirk curving his lips. “Cuz I'm insisting.”

Akinori was still trying to protest, but Tanaka wasn't listening, instead taking his arm while relating a story about a time his sister had gotten caught in a similar downpour. If this was supposed to be his coworker's way of putting him at ease, it wasn't working. But the man had too firm a grip on his arm, Akinori couldn't very well escape without making a scene and looking ungrateful.

On the other hand, it really was only two buildings before Tanaka was pulling him into the lobby of a rather average apartment building. The other man's third floor apartment was about like Akinori's own, a modest studio with not enough closet space, judging from the amount of clothing stacked and strewn about in semi-controlled chaos.

“Sorry about the mess; lemme get ya a towel. Help yourself to whatever, yeah? Shower's right through there.”

Akinori's brain stuttered to a halt for a moment at those words. That sounded like his coworker was not only offering him the use of his shower, but also suggesting he borrow clothes from him? That was … they didn't even know each other! Akinori hadn't even recognized him at first! Just offering to let a stranger to borrow your clothes, that was weird, right? Although … they were probably the same size or close enough. His jeans weren't too badly soaked, but his shirt was pretty well drenched … and why was Tanaka just standing there, smiling at him? Well, all right, probably because Akinori was still standing there in his genkan, dripping like a dumb lump, but still … wasn't he supposed to be getting him a towel at least?

“Need help or something?” his host asked, lips twitching.

“Huh?”

Great, now he sounded like an idiot on top of standing in his coworker's apartment like a lump.

“You look a bit lost, so … need a hand?”

“You offering?”

It should have been just an innocent question, Akinori had _intended_ it as an innocent question, but as soon as it hit his ears he realized how flirty it sounded. His face had to be turning beet red about now, making it even more suspicious. Perfect, he was never going to live this down now. Assuming Tanaka didn't get pissed off and beat the ever-loving shit out of him for turning his offer of help into something gay.

“Actually … yeah, guess I am.”

Akinori needed a second for those words to register and even then he couldn't quite believe it. Long enough for doubt to creep into the other man, apparently.

“Unless you didn't mean it like that,” the other man said, his smile faltering. “In which case, ah, heh, um, just joking, right?”

“Eh? No! Er, I mean yea! Wait … what?”

For a second his coworker just stood there, looking a bit stunned. And then the other man smiled again and oh, that … that was doing something to Akinori all right.

“Heh, let's, uh, let's try that over again, yeah? Hi, I'm Tanaka Hazuki. Can I interest you in a shower and sex?”

Oh he _had_ to be asleep, it was the only possible explanation. Hot guys did _not_ proposition Akinori out of the blue like this, not now, not ever!

“Yeah, the office girls were right about you,” Hazuki said abruptly and when the hell had he gotten close enough to caress Akinori's cheek???

“Wh-what?”

“A couple of the office girls were bemoaning how cute and clueless you were,” Hazuki said, laughing as he settled his arms around Akinori's shoulders. “A few were insisting you had to be gay to be so oblivious, most of them just thought you were too sweet for this world. And then today I saw you on the street looking like, well, a half-drowned kitten, and I figured if I didn't at least try, I'd regret it forever, so here we are, yeah? So … shower? Unless you've got a better idea on how you'd like to be warmed up again….”

“Uh, I mean I was probably gonna take a hot shower and make myself some tea when I got home,” Akinori admitted, feeling his cheeks heating again.

“I hope you know that blushing like that just makes you cuter,” Hazuki said, fingers curling into the hair at the back of Akinori's neck. “What would you do if I kissed you right now?”

“I….”

Akinori's brain once again screeched to a halt, his jaw moving but no words coming out. What was even happening?

And then Hazuki was kissing him and everything else just stopped, almost like the rest of the world disappeared. He wasn't sure how, but his eyes were closed and the feeling of lips against his had warmth spreading through his chest. Funny how he'd forgotten how good just kissing could feel.

A few nudges was all it took to get him moving. He didn't even care where, although with the way hands were suddenly tugging at his clothes, he wasn't really surprised when he felt his legs backing into a bed. Rather the real surprise was how eagerly he found himself pushing his hand into Hazuki's pants, how readily he let the other man disrobe him. This wasn't like him at all; going home with a stranger and then letting said stranger seduce him like this? It wasn't something he had ever done before and yet he couldn't stop. Didn't _want_ to stop, even as he fumbled and struggled to remember what to do next.

“Long time since your last boyfriend?” Hazuki asked, lips brushing against Akinori's neck.

“Y-yeah,” he confessed, embarrassment turning even his ears pink.

“It's fine, ne? Just relax.”

Easier said than done. And yet instead of getting annoyed or angry, Hazuki stayed with him, kissing him and caressing him and making him feel sexy for the first time in … too long. And every time he started to feel guilty for not doing more to be an active and equal partner, Hazuki would do something with his hands or his mouth until Akinori couldn't think of anything but how good it felt, until they were utterly spent and entwined together.

“I'm sorry you got soaked,” Hazuki mumbled after the glow started to fade a bit, “but not that sorry. This is probably a bit weird to say, especially right now, but … wanna go out some time? Dinner or something?”

Akinori couldn't help a nervous giggle, glancing away for a second. It _was_ kinda ridiculous, but at the same time….

“I … yeah, I'd like that,” he confessed, hoping he wasn't blushing as hard as he felt he was.

“Would dinner tonight be too soon?” Hazuki asked, startling Akinori into another nervous laugh.

“I … probably? But … I wouldn't say no.”

“… seriously? I mean, yes, awesome, okay! I know the perfect place, but you're definitely going to have to borrow something out of my closet, cuz there's no way your clothes are dry.”

“Shower first?” he asked, the nerves back in full force.

“You first,” Hazuki agreed with a little nod. “Or we might not ever make it out of here.”

Laughing even as he cheeks went even redder, Akinori reluctantly disentangled himself from the other man's arms, shivering a little now that he was out of the bed in nothing but his skin. He still couldn't entirely believe that this was really happening to him, but he wasn't going to stop it now. Maybe it wouldn't last more than this one night, but Akinori intended to ride this wave as long as he could.


End file.
